Jusqu'à une heure du matin
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: Une première et dernière fois, jusqu'à une heure du matin...


Titre : Jusqu'à une heure du matin

Rating : M

Personnages : Nathalie - Nolwenn/Nantes

Note de l'auteur : Thème des masques, de la passion, de Nantes et une heure du matin...Bonne lecture !

* * *

Minuit n'allait pas tarder à sonner et la fête continuait de battre son plein. XIXe siècle, époque des grandes fêtes en robes longues et costumes élégants, orchestre de cuivres et de cordes. Amours interdites et complots vicieux. Une époque vivante au cœur des capitales et des grandes villes, si magnifiques. Les régions de France n'échappaient pas au courant des fêtes de fin d'année et célébraient cela dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Cette année-ci, ils étaient à Nantes, l'hôte était Stefan Le Calvez et il avait trouvé amusant comme thème de faire porter à tout le monde des masques. A l'instar de ceux de la belle Venise, ils ne cachaient que les regards des invités. Les régions restaient facilement reconnaissables en fonction de leur taille et de leurs cheveux.

Corse vint s'asseoir à côté de son ami qui arborait un masque noir de plumes…noires. Lui avait opté pour du doré, plus à l'image de sa région et de son soleil.

- Ca a pas l'air d'aller ?

- Je sens un truc bizarre dans l'air. Pas agressif mais…Bizarre. J'ai l'impression qu'il…Va se passer un truc . Mais j'sais pas quoi.

- En clair : tu es saoul.

- Christian, j'ai jamais été aussi sobre de ma vie !

Son ami sourit et lui tapa dans le dos.

- Peut-être qu'il se passera qu'on aura notre indépendance !

* * *

Nantes observa sa déesse de loin. Elle était grande et belle…Lumineuse avec ces longs cheveux blonds attachés dans son dos…Un masque d'or et de pourpre, aux couleurs de son territoire, cachait ses yeux de ciel d'orage et d'acier tranchant. Sa silhouette droite, fière, forte…Chêne incassable…Oh, elle était si belle…Nathalie…

Elle ramassa quelques plats vides et les ramena dans la cuisine. Elle avait gentiment accepté de jouer les servantes pour les régions. Enfin, « gentiment »…C'était uniquement pour voir sa belle scandinave…Elle soupira en fixant son reflet dans un plat argenté. Elle savait le cœur de sa désirée fermé à clé. Nolwenn…Elle n'avait que ce nom dans ses pensées, ses longs cheveux roux bouclés, ses yeux verts magnifiques, son dynamisme à toute épreuve…Comment aurait-elle pu remarquer la gentille Nantes, la bonne copine, celle à qui on raconte ses amours…Mais Nolwenn était morte, emportant jalousement avec elle le cœur de Haute-Normandie. Nathalie était si inaccessible pour elle, la timide, la gentille…Pas la battante, ni la combattante…La pacifique…Un jour, Nolwenn lui avait dit qu'elle irait bien avec Léan, pacifique lui aussi…Elle avait failli en rire.

Elle détourna son regard de son reflet, dégoûtée. Elle ressemblait trait pour trait à l'ancienne amante de sa belle, à part ses yeux, bleus au lieu de vert…Son problème, c'était son caractère…

Elle soupira en rangeant les plats et remarqua un masque qui traînait là. Elle râla et le ramassa, s'apprêtant à aller demander à qui il appartenait. Elle s'arrêta et s'approcha d'un miroir, mettant le masque sur ses yeux. Son cœur loupa un battement. Elle ressemblait tellement à Nolwenn ainsi…Si seulement elle…Non. Elle reposa le masque, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, c'était immoral et cruel…

Une petite voix se mit à souffler à son oreille.

« En quoi est-ce cruel ? Elle est presque saoule, demain, elle aura tout oublié…Mais pour ce soir, elle aura été heureuse, elle aurait eu l'impression de retrouver celle qu'elle aimait…Et toi, c'est sûrement ta seule chose de pouvoir la toucher ! »

Non, si elle s'en souvenait…Oh…Ce serait terrible…

« Elle ne s'en souviendra pas si tu la saoule encore un tout petit peu ! »

Non !

« C'est pour ça qu'elle ne t'a jamais regardé…Nolwenn l'aurait fait sans hésiter une seule seconde, mais toi… »

Je…

« Tu ne fais rien. »

Elle attrapa le masque et l'attacha autour de son crâne en prenant une grande inspiration. Elle ignora le fait qu'elle se parlait à elle-même. De l'audace, ma grande, de l'audace.

* * *

Stefan avait perdu son impression lorsque l'alcool avait atteint son cerveau. Léan le maintenait fermement contre lui pour l'empêcher de faire une connerie dont lui seul avait le secret, tout en discutant avec sa sœur, Quentin et Christian. Corse tenait le poignet de son ami, le menaçant de lui briser s'il essayait de fuir. Lui aussi avait bu. Beaucoup. Il avait voulu rivaliser avec Alsace mais avait perdu. Le corse et les scandinaves avaient, par hasard total, abordé des sujets gastronomiques.

- Moi, ce que je comprends pas, c'est votre glace en plein milieu du repas, là…

- Le trou normand.

- Oui, le trou nor…

- Moi, j'adooooore le trou normand ! lança Stefan, plus beurré que jamais.

Les trois sobres (quoique Nathalie devait avouer en tenir une bonne couche bien qu'elle tâchait de ne rien montrer) n'eurent le temps de rien faire que l'albinos aux yeux violets renchérit.

- Et moi, j'adooooore les mines corses ! Mais j'en ai trouvé qu'une…Et ça fait râler le propriétaire quand on entre sans prévenir…

- Breeef…Vous deux, vous allez au lit, hein, et pas dans le même s'il vous plaît…

Léan approuva Corse et porta Stefan qui râla en le menaçant de lui vomir dessus. Christian prit doucement Quentin contre lui et ils allèrent les installer dans les chambres du manoir.

Nantes observa Nathalie. Les quatre idiots étaient partis, elle était seule. Oserait-elle… ? La lumière était basse, il aurait été difficile de faire la différence entre Nolwenn et elle…Mais…

« Alors ? Tu y vas ? »

Elle y alla.

Nathalie baissa les yeux sur la personne de petite taille qui venait de s'approcher d'elle. Elle l'observa, les pensées un peu confuses. L'alcool lui barbouillait complètement le cerveau, c'était agaçant.

- Demat, Nathalie !

Sa respiration se coupa. Cette voix…Et ces cheveux…Cette silhouette fine…Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de la rousse, retrouvant un geste perdu depuis longtemps. Elle n'osa prononcer le moindre mot de peur de rompre le sortilège mystérieux qui venait de lui ramener son aimée…Ses pensées embrumées ne se posait même pas la question du pourquoi du comment, ses yeux voyaient Nolwenn, ses mains touchaient Nolwenn, ses oreilles entendaient Nolwenn, son nez sentait Nolwenn et son cœur battait pour Nolwenn. C'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour le moment.

Nantes se sentit un peu coupable de mentir ainsi à la blonde mais la voix la poussait encore.

« S'il te plaît Nantes, fais ça pour moi, pour elle, pour toi… »

Elle réalisa que cette voix n'était pas une partie d'elle-même mais bien quelqu'un d'autre. Qui s'était infiltré dans son esprit.

« Je sais, je suis désolée, ça se fait absolument pas mais j'ai eu une occasion quand tu traînais près du cimetière, l'Ankou était parti voir ailleurs, alors…Je ne te force pas, je sais que c'est pas forcément facile mais…On le veut toutes les trois, n'est-ce pas ? »

Nolwenn… ?

« Voui. Désolée, encore, hein… »

Si tu veux, tu peux…Rester toujours dans mon corps, expliquer à Nathalie et…Et devenir Nantes, c'est pas grave pour moi, tu sais…

« Non, surtout pas, déjà je veux pas que tu disparaisses ensuite dès que l'Ankou m'aura mis la main dessus, il va me faire la peau…Enfin, encore plus. Il rentre vers une heure du mat', on a un peu de temps, non ? Contentons-nous de ce soir, d'accord ? »

D'a…D'accord…

- N…Nolwenn… ? parvint enfin à murmurer Nathalie.

La rousse acquiesça vivement avant de l'embrasser, sachant que la région défunte était loin d'être capable de rester trente secondes en places. Haute-Normandie mit tout de côté pour répondre passionnément au baiser en étreignant son ancienne compagne. Nantes sentit son cœur s'accélérer, battant comme il n'avait jamais battu. Nolwenn avait raison, elles n'avaient qu'une nuit…Et elles voulaient toutes les deux rendre heureuse Nathalie…Alors elle mit ses doutes à la cave et s'appliqua à ne rien laisser paraître de sa véritable identité, gardant son masque au cas où. La région défunte guida chacun de ses gestes. Elle se fichait d'être une espèce de marionnette, elle voulait seulement rendre la scandinave heureuse, glissant ses doigts en elle pour la faire gémir et rêver.

Jusqu'à une heure du matin, juste une première dernière fois.

* * *

Stefan : C'est moi où j'ai dit une ignominie sans nom ?

Quentin : Beuh...

Review ? :3


End file.
